Izzy's journey
by Sez
Summary: Izzy Ketchum(Ash's cousin) is finally leaving home and setting off on her own pokemon adventure, but what lies aead for a heroine?
1. Goodbyes

Quick authors notes:  
OK, I work on this story when I'm extremely bored, so it may not be updated in ages. Also I say at one point Ash is 13, even though some ppl say he's 10, this is because the story is set at around his jhoto journeys (sorry, can't spell it) and so it's his third year of being a pokemon trainer therefore he's Thirteen. Izzy, Tracy, Brock are 16. Misty is 13, Team Rocket (Jesse and James) are 20...... I'm not even sure if all of these people will be in it yet, but if they are I thought I'd just say. Also I don't know how many chapter this will have. It'll keep on running for a while probably... only three things will bring it to an end: 1) Fanfiction.net closes, 2) the computer crashes and my files are lost (hey, it's happened three times now. Half my stories I can never be bothered to re-write so they're lost..... I know they should be saved to disc but I'm too lazy) or 3) I finally come to an end..... the first two will probably happen before the third..... nobody will read this story anyway.... but c'est la vie!  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Izzy lay curled up in bed, her whole body was hidden under the large blue duvet. The alarm clock on her bed-side table started bleeping. A hand appeared from under the cover and felt around on the table for the little black alarm clock before finding it and hitting the button on the top to shut it off. The hand once again disappeared back under the cover.  
  
Pip lay curled up in a small basket at the end of the bed. When the alarm went off the little Evee jumped up onto the bed. "Evee!" he squeaked. A little murmur came from under the cover. He found a small gap and climbed under the cover with his owner and searched for her face. Once he'd found it he began to lick it. She opened one eye and smiled. "Pip, you're more excited about today than me." She stroked him then threw the covers off her. Pip sat on the bed and watched her rummage through her drawers for clothes. "Izzy! Breakfast!" he mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Give me a minute!" as she pulled out some colthing and began to change.  
  
  
Izzy leaped down the stairs and into the Kitchen. Izzy's mother and her little sister sat eating breakfast. Izzy grabbed her breakfast and pulled up a seat.  
  
"Are you excited?" Donna asked with a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Yeah. Have you got my back pack sorted for me mom?" Izzy asked. Her mother got up from the table and left the room, returning with a black and blue rucksack. She placed it on the vacant chair opposite Izzy and then sat abck down. Pip came bounding in and started guzzling down the food in his bowl. Donna laughed as food flew everywhere from Pip's bowl. "Pip! Calm down! You don't have to rush it! We're not late." Pip looked up, his small muzzle covered in food.  
  
"EEEEVEE!" He squeaked and jumped up onto Izzy's knee. She stroked him then had one more mouthful of food before standing up. He jumped back down onto the ground but stayed close to her heal.   
  
"Well. I think it's time Pip and I got going." She leaned over to her mother and hugged her then kissed her little sister's forehead.  
  
"Bye bye Izzy!" Donna said as she rapped her arms around her older sister's waist. "Bye donna." She grabbed her rucksack and headed for the door. Pip kept close by. Izzy tucked some loose strands of blonde hair behind her ears as she lucked at her mother and sister. Her mother got up and walked over.  
  
"Be careful." And hugged her daughter.  
  
"mom, I'm 16. I'll be fine." she walked out of the house with her and watched as Izzy walked down the road. Once she was out of sight her mother sighed and stepped back inside.  
  
"Mommy. Why is Izzy going now? Cousin Ash left when he was 10."  
  
"because honey, she wanted to read up on stuff. She was trying to be prepared... If only books could prepare her enough.  
  
  
Izzy walked up to professor Oak's lab. She was about to knock when she found a note on the door. Just come in Izzy. She raised an eyebrow then opened the door. She looked around. It was quiet. She crept thorugh the hallway into the pokemon storage area. Tracy had a handful of pokeballs and was putting them back where they came from. Professor Oak was busy on the computer. "Hi." she said. Tracy suddenly dropped all the pokeballs and jumped with surprise. His face had gone red so made sure she couldn't see. He bent over and started picking up all the pokeballs.  
  
"Hello Izzy." Professor Oak said as he got up from the computer. Out of his lab coat he pulled out a pokedex. "I believe this is what you came for." Izzy smiled and took it.   
  
"Thanks." She looked over at Tracy who was still picking up the pokeballs. "hey Tracy. You want some help." She helped him even though he didn't ask. They both reached for the same ball but Tracy saw her hand so pulled his away. Once his face has gone back to it's normal colour he looked at her. "Thanks Izzy." He said and put all of the pokeballs back onto the shelves. Izzy smiled at him and shook her head. Pip squeaked, trying to get Tracy's attention. He stared at the small pokemon then bent down and stroked him. "Hey Pip. Look at your coat. It's beautiful." Izzy watched as Tracy examined her pokemon. Pip really liked Tracy. He loved going over to Professor Oaks just to see him. Tracy would spend hours stroking him and sketching him then they'd walk out into the fields and collect all the pokemon. Maybe Pip would have been happier with Tracy as his owner, Izzy thought. The thought soon slipped her mind as Pip rubbed his head against her ankle. She lifted him up and hugged him.  
  
"Anyway. We've got to go now." she said, holding Pip.  
  
"Good look Izzy." Professor Oak said. "I'm sure you'll be just as good as your cousin." Izzy let out a little laugh and gazed at Tracy.  
  
"bye Tracy." she said. He blinked and stared at her for a minute before realising she was holding out her hand. He shook it. "I'll see you."  
  
"Bye." Tracy said and smiled. He felt his face going a little hot so pulled his hand away. Izzy was then followed outside. Tracy and Professor Oak waved until they could see her no longer. "You know Tracy you could take a little break." Professor Oak suddenly said.  
  
"Thanks, I need a cup of coffee..."  
  
"I don't mean like that. Take a vacation. A year out."  
  
"But I've only been here a few months."  
  
"and you've done about two years worth of work. Don't think that just because I'm old I don't know what love is. It's a little like Pokemon. You have to find the right one and catch it before it gets away." Tracy stood and stared out to the distance for a moment befre going inside.  
  
"I've got work to do." he simply said. Professor Oak followed and shut the door behind.  
  



	2. First Battle

Tracy sat and began ticking off all the tasks he had done. He stared at the sheet of paper for a moment and sighed. Professor Oak glanced over at his young apprentice and chuckled quietly. He knew what was coming, he could see Tracy working it all out in his head. He had that thoughtful look in his eye as he began chewing the pen. Finally he stood up. Professor Oak stared back at his computer screen and made it look like he had been concerntrating too much to see Tracy coming over. "Professor. Do you think... if I ran, I could catch up with her?"  
  
"Oh... I think you might."  
  
"It would give me a chance to do more sketches you see." Tracy added quickly.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure it will. If you hurry now you'll probably catch up with her." Tracy nodded and ran out of the lab. He got anything he needed and stuffed it into the rucksack then ran down the stairs, gave a rushed goodbye and hurried out the door. Professor Oak smiled as he stared at his screen. "Goodbye Tracy, good luck."  
  
  
It was almost noon and Izzy was about to stop for lunch. She hadn't seen a single pokemon for hours. As she placed her rucksack on the floor and sat on a rock a voice called to her. She blinked and looked behind her. "You! You're a pokemon trainer, right?" Izzy stared at the young kid for a moment. He was about 13 and wore a black, short sleeved jacket, and jeans. His hair was black and spiked.   
  
"Err... yes. I am, why?"  
  
"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" he said. Izzy looked down at her Evee then back at the young kid.  
  
"I've only got one pokemon, and he's not that strong. I'm new to this you see."  
  
"Well so am I. We can have a sudden death match. One pokemon only." He said. Izzy realised that he wouldn't leave her alone till she did. She stroked Pip.  
  
"Sorry to throw you in the deep end Pip." Pip licked her hand to show his understanding. She got up and turned to face the young boy. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Sandshrew, go!" The pokeball opened and let out a small snadshrew. "GO on Pip. Do your stuff!" Pip jumped out in front of Izzy and stood in a ready position. "Sandshrew, slash attack!" The sandshrew pounced with it's claws out.  
  
"Pip dodge!" izzy called quickly. Pip leaped over the sandshrew and tumbled as he landed. He got up fast and turned to face his opponent. The sandshrew swiped but Pip jumped again. "Sandshrew, use sand attack!" The sandshrew obeyed and kicked up dust. Pipcouldn't see, sand went in his eyes. Once the dust had settled Sandshrew was nolonger infront of him. "pip look out!" Izzy cired. Pip spun around and was knocked to the ground by the sandshrew's heavy claw. For a second he didn't move. Izzy held her breath. Then he tiwtiched and pushed himself up. There was a small cut on his cheek but it didn't hurt much. "good boy!" Izzy said with a smile. "use tackle!" pip ran at the sandshrew before it could react and threw his body at the armoured creature. The sandshrew stumbled but was barely affected by the blast. Pip tried again but with the same result. Izzy saw the boy smirking. She clenched her fist, a fire was sparked in her. "PIP! USE YOUR QUICK ATTACK!" Pip looked up at Izzy. The same fire seemed to have suddenly sparked up in him. The sandshrew, at the order of his trainer, threw up more sand but Pip dodged eached cloud, he went at full spead and used all his force against the sandshrew. The creature was thrown threw the air and smashed against a rock. It fell to the floor unconscious. Pip stumbled up to Izzy and fell at her feet. She lifted him up and hugged him. "You did really well. I'm so proud." She stroked his fur and glanced over at the boy. He was crouched over his sandshrew. She stopped and saw he seemed a little worried. "What's wrong."  
  
"NOTHING! Leave me alone." He lifted his sandshrew up and stared at his armored back. He ran his finger down it. "It's ok sandshrew. I'll get you to the pokecentre as quickly as possible." Izzy watched him put his pokemon away.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK. I can come to the pokecentre with you. I didn't.... break his armour did I?" The boy looked at her, it seemed he was thinking.  
  
"If you want you can come but I've got to get there quickly." he said and ran off. Izzy hurried after him, Pip in her arms. They were 1 ½ miles from Viridian City.  
  
  
Tracy sprinted as fast as he could. He was only a little behind her. He was going flat out but still it was not fast enough for him. "I hope I catch up with her soon." 


	3. brothers

Izzy and the young boy handed in their pokemon then sat and waited. There was silence for a moment then Izzy looked at the boy. "What's your name?"  
  
"Max." He said bluntly.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry for hurting you Sandshrew. I didn't-"  
  
"No, it's my fault. I mean, I was the one who asked you to fight. But you said you were a new pokemon trainer." Izzy gave him a confused look.  
  
"I am."  
  
"But, your pokemon is really strong. I have been a pokemon trainer for a month now and mine still didn't beat yours. How long have you been a trainer?"  
  
"About..." she looked at her watch. "3 hours, 10 minutes." Max went silent. Izzy was about to say something when the tv-phone rang. Nurse Joy hurried to answer it.   
  
"hello, Pewter city pokecentre." she said in her usual bright manner. A voice came from the other end that Izzy recognised.  
  
"Hello nurse Joy. I was wondering if you've seen a young girl of about 16. She has blonde hair. Her name is Izzy." Izzy got up and jumped over the desk. "Oh, Izzy. You're there early."  
"Yes. I needed to get Pip to the pokecentre. What did you want anyway?"  
"Oh, I wanted to tell you that Tracy is trying to catch up with you. Maybe you should stay there and wait for him." Izzy's eye's lit up.  
"Really! Oh great, I didn't want to be on my own. This will be so cool... Why is he coming?"  
  
"He wanted to get some sketches done, he thought this would be the best way." zzy smiled.   
  
"Great. Well, I should go now. I'll ring you when I catch some more Pokemon. I'm sure Tracy will want to speak to you as well."  
  
"Goodbye Izzy." The screen went blank. Izzy put the phone down and then hopped back over the desk. Max gave her a puzzled look. He opened his mouth to speak when the enterance door opened. Tracy stood catching his breath and looked around. Izzy smiled and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "Tracy! Professor Oak rang me and said you were coming with me! This will be so great." Tracy knew he was going red. Izzy let go of his neck and glanced over at Max, who was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Tracy then caught sight of him and stared. Izzy blinked and looked from Tracy to Max and back again.  
  
"You... know each other?" She asked.  
  
"Izzy. Meet Max... my little brother." Max smiled at his older brother.  
"The last time you rang home was... nearly a year ago." Tracy shuffled about uncomfortably. Max glanced from his brother to Izzy and smirked. Tacy stared at the floor. *Oh god, he doesn't know... does he?* Tracy thought.  
Max was a bright kid and perceptive. He could see right through Tracy. Max was also bad at keeping secrets. He would also give his own opinion, even if it was a bad one.  
"Tracy? What's wrong?" Izzy asked. Tracy stared at her. His eyes drifted over to Max who stood behind her, he was smiling in a way that told Tracy he did know, he knew how he felt for Izzy. Tracy was almost expecting little devil horns to grow out of his younger sibling's head.  
"nothing." Tracy muttered. Just then Nurse Joy come out of a room with Pip.  
"Here you are miss. Your Evee is as good as new. Izzy went to the desk to pick it up. Max stepped next to his brother and whispered "I wont tell her. You don't have to worry." Tracy was surprised. He turned to his brother.  
"What?" Why was Max being nice? Why wasn't he going to tell her?  
"I'm not going to tell her. That would make it way too easy for you. Telling someone how you feel is one of the hardest things to do... And I like seeing you squirm. Infact, I think I'll join you two. I don't want to miss it when you finally do tell her... and she turns you down." Tracy Glares at his little brother. He was cruel... was he the son of Satan or something. Izzy walked back to where they were standing with Pip in her arms. He was half asleep until he saw Tracy. Suddenly he jumped out of Izzy's arms and into Tracy's. His rough little tongue licking Tracy's face. Izzy giggled and took her pokemon off him.  
  
  
Max got his sandshrew back not long after. Izzy and Tracy were about to set off when Max suddenly called to them. "Hey, can I come with you? I get bored on my own." Tracy rolled his eyes but Izzy nodded.  
"Sure. Why not." Max smiled and shot his older brother an evil grin then followed behind them. Their next destination, viridian forest. 


	4. memories

Another author's note: this chapter is weird, because there's a flash back. It isn't written from the characters point of view though like most flash back tend to be. Thought I'd tell you. I also don't think this chapter's as well written as the first ones.... oh well  
.................................................................................   
  
Izzy, Max and Tracy walked through the forest. The small breeze made the trees russle. Izzy put her hand on an empty pokeball at her hip, ready to catch any pokemon. Pip walked by her heal, keeping watch for the slightest movement. Pip quickly looked up as a pidgey flew over head. It landed not to far ahead. Izzy and the boys krept silently, hoping not to scare it. Izzy then sent Pip out to attack the wild pokemon. The pidgey was about to fly away. " Pip, tackle it to the ground." Izzy called. the Evee obeyed and leapt up. He knocked the Pidgey out of the air. It hit the ground pretty hard but got up unharmed. It then started sending up clouds of dust by flapping it's wings. Evee was not dicouraged though, he threw himself at the pidgey. "Pip, return!" Izzy called. Pip bounded back to his owner and Izzy threw her pokeball at the creature. It was drawn into the pokeball. Izzy watched it shaking, will it escape? The pokeball stopped shaking. It sat there for a few sconds, a smile slowly growing on face. "I did it. I caught my first pokemon!" She ran over and picked up the pokeball, it was warm. She placed it on her belt and scooped Pip up into her arms. "Well done!" she said and kissed his furry little head.  
"way to go Iz'!" Max said. Tracy looked at his brother from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Thanks Max." Izzy said as she put Pip down. Pip Wandered over and rubbed his head against Tracy's leg. Tracy smilled and stroked him   
  
"Yeah, well done. Errr... You too Izzy." Izzy laughed then looked at her watch.  
  
"Boy, it's 3 o clock already. No wonder I'm so hungry. How about we stop and eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved!" Max exclaimed.  
"Sure." Tracy agreed.  
"EVEE!" Pip squeaked.  
  
They found a clearing and sat down. Izzy pulled out a box full of sandwiches and a jar containing some of Pip's food. She poured some of the food onto the lid of her box and put it on theground for Pip, then began eating a sandwich. Max called out all of his pokemon (a sandshrew, a rattata, a butterfree and a poliwag) and gave them all some food then pulled out his packed lunch and Tracy did the same. Max finished off a sandwich then asked a question. "So how long have you two known each other." Tracy stopped eating and stared at his brother.  
"Why?"  
"I just want to know." Max said innocently. Izzy swallowed her mouthful and answered.  
"I think its bee about.... two months." She bit into her sandwich again. Max asked another question.  
"So how did you meet." Tracy gritted his teeth. Max gave him an innocent little expression. "What's wrong Tracy?" he asked his brother.  
"Nothing." Tracy sighed. Why was he getting so wound up about all these questions? They were innocent enough. It was because he knew his brother too well. There would have been a reason he asked. It was probably just to wind him up. Izzy answered again.  
  
"Well..." she began...  
  
Izzy and Pip stood outside Professor Oaks house. It was summer, a hot, breezeless day. Izzy wore a flowery summer dress, the straps were thing and it went down the her knees. She had her blonde hair back in a plait. She knocked but, as usual, there was no reply. She pushed open the door and looked around. The place was empty. She went into the Lab but he wasn't there either. She stepped out back and looked around. All the pokemon were out of their pokeballs and enjoying the freedom. Pip began to run after them, playing with the smaller pokemon. Izzy watched and laughed then walked through the grounds. "Professor Oak? Gary? Anyone?" she walked until she saw a figure in the distance. He was sitting and watching a ponyta galloping in the field. He seemd to be holding something.   
Izzy walked up silently and looked over his shoulder. He was sketching the ponyta. "that's amazing!" Izzy said. Tracy suddenly jumped with a start. He dropped his pencil and pad. "Oh, sorry." Izzy said. Tracy picked them up then stood. He turned to face her.  
"It's..." Tracy blinked. He looked her up and down. She was beautiful.  
"Who are you?" She asked, not realising he was trance. It took him a few moments to reply.  
"Err... I'm Tracy. Who are you?" Izzy held out her hand. He shook it.  
"My name's Izzy... Wait. You're Tracy?" she asked. He nodded She smiled.  
"I've heard about you. The young pokemon watcher, right?" Tracy gave her a confused expression and nodded. Just then Pip came bounding up and leapt into Izzy's arms.  
"Evee!" He squealed in delight. He then stared quizzically at Tracy.  
"Is this your evee?" Tracy asked.  
"Yeah, his name's Pip." Tracy storked him.  
"Could I have a look at him?" Izzy nodded and handed him over. Pip was a little weary of Tracy at first, but then Tracy started prazing his beautiful shiney. Pip loved the attention. Izzy watched Tracy and smiled. A voice came from behind her.  
"Izzy! I'm sorry I was out... I see you've met Tracy." Tracy looked up when he heard his name been spoken.  
"Yes." Izzy said. She took Pip into her arms and walked over to the professor. "I came to get the book you said I could borrow."  
"Of course. I have it in my lab. Are you coming Tracy?"  
"Err... yes." He said as he collected up all his things. The three humans and the pokemon, evee, walked back to the house.   
  
Professor Oak scanned his book shelf and then pulled out a pokemon book call 'pokemon in their habitats.' He handed it over to Izzy.  
"Thank you." She placed the book in a shoulder bag she had. "I heard my cousin was hear yesturday. I didn't know he'd left his friend here though."   
"Yes. Tracy decided to stay here and help me out." Professor Oak said. Tracy thought for a moment.  
"Hold on. Ash is your cousin?" Izzy laughed and turned to Tracy.  
"Yep." She then turned back to the professor. "Well, thanks again. I'll be over next week as usual. Where's Gary, anyway?"  
"Oh you know him. He's off on another Pokemon journey. You'll be on yours soon wont you?" Izzy nodded.  
"Well bye Professor, Bye Tracy. It's nice meeting you." Tracy shook her hand and then walked her to her door. He watched her leave, her Evee at her heal. He was in love.  
  
"... Everyday I went to Professor Oaks. Tracy and I soon became good friends. He'd show me his sketches and I'd help him out with his work." Tracy had gone slightly red. Remembering when they first met always made him blush, he didn't know why though.  
  
"Cool." Max said giving his brother a sly little look when he noticed him blushing, then he cleared up his stuff. He recalled his pokemon. Tracy did also and Izzy placed the lid back on her sandwich box. She threw her rucksack over her shoulder.  
"Shall we go?" She said. They boys grabbed their rucksacks and they set off once more.   
  



	5. angel.

Authors note: ewww! Mushy stuff in this one.... anyway... I'd like to say a BIG thank-you to one of my best internet friends, Maria... she wrote the little poem for me... I only used one verse but the whole thing is at the bottom.... It's so beautiful... go to my favourite authors page if you wanna read more by her.... she's brill!  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
The road they were on had split off into two different directions. They weren't sure which road to take. Pip was curled up in Tracy's Arms while Izzy had a map out. Max stood next to Izzy and looked at the map.  
  
"Well, Viridian city is that way, but there's a great little village this way. It'll take half a day to get there though. You pass a cool lake though which has lots of water pokemon. It's where I got my poliwag." Max told them. "It also has an offical gym. I got one of my badges there." Izzy looked at the map for a moment then over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think? How about we go there?" Tracy shrugged.  
"Sure. OK I suppose. It's up to you in the end. I'm only here to sketch pokemon." Izzy gave Tracy a little confused look. *what is wrong with him?* Izzy thought to herself. Tracy seemed upset. Was it something to do with Max? Izzy didn't know.  
Tracy walked behind both of them. He stroked Pip roughly without realising it. Pip didn't seem to mind though.  
  
They walked for the rest o the day. The sky was beginning to darken into an inky black. Max pointed out that they were halfway there because the Lake was to their left.  
  
"We could have been at Viridian city by now." Tracy told them. Izzy stopped at looked at him.  
"I asked you if you didn't mind. You should've said you didn't want to come this way." she told him. Max smirked at the fact Izzy was using a harsh voice on his big brother. Tracy shot him and cruel glare then apologized to Izzy.  
"Sorry. I was only pointing it out. I don't mind going this way at all." They all stood for a few minutes. Izzy looked at her watch once more.  
"It's 10 o' clock. Maybe we should set up camp now." Max agreed. Tracy remind silent.  
  
Pip sat on a rock and watched them pull out sleeping bags. Izzy collected some dry sticks and twigs and placed them in a pile. Max pulled out some matches.  
"Isn't that cheating?" Izzy said with a smile. He looked at her a grinned.  
"Nothing wrong with cheating if it's for a good cause." Tracy sat quietly on a rock and watched as his little brother lit the match and set a clump of dry grass on fire, which he quickly placed under all of the twigs. The fire was soon going and burning brightly.   
  
It was midnight. Max had long since fallen asleep. It was the only time Tracy really liked his brother, when he was quiet and fast asleep. Tracy sat cross-legged out of his sleeping bag and stared into the fire which crackled loudly. Izzy was inside hers with her knees hugged closely to her chest. Pip was lying flat out next to the fire. He was not asleep but his eyes were shut. There was a tense feeling in the air between the two of them. The sound of crickets and the crackling of fire stopped the night from being totally quiet. Izzy let out a little sigh and spoke.  
"Tracy?" she was staring into her fire. He glanced over at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you seem to be... I don't know... a little bit irritable? Is it because your brother's here?" Tracy let out a little chuckle.  
"Kind of. How did you know I hated him?" Izzy smiled as she stared into the flames.  
"Because your family.... Even I hate my sister some times... But there are times when you like him... right?" Tracy thought for a moment.... a little smile curved his lips.  
"Yeah.... there have actually been a lot of times..." He thought about all the good times he has had with his brothers * trust Izzy to get me to like my brother. She's something else*  
Izzy yawned and lay down. "Night Tracy." she said as she drifted off to sleep. Tracy watched her sleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful. Blonde strands of hair fell over her face. She let out a little sigh an a small smile grew on her face.  
"Wonder what she dreams about." he whispered.  
  
Tracy couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a walk. He grabbed a flash light and his pad and pencil from his rucksack then wandered off.  
Next to the lake was a large rock, Tracy sat behind it and looked up at the clear night sky. He was hoping to see a pokemon so he could sketch but none showed up. He opened his sketch book and perched the flash light on the top of the rock, making sure it was shining down on the paper. He began drawing, what it was, he could not tell right away. His hand had a mind of it's own. Soon he knew what he was drawing and he sighed. He dropped her pencil and took the pad off his knees.  
"I can't do this. What was I thinking? Why did I come?" His eyes looked at the opened sketch pad that lay beside him, half hidden in the shadows. He picked it up again and stared at page. His hand reached for the pencil and began t sketch once more.  
  
Pip looked around. His owner was asleep, so was Max. Where was Tracy? He trotted off to look for him.  
  
Tracy heard a snap off a twig, his head darted around the side of the rock. "Pip." Tracy said with a sigh of relief. The Evee came up and sat next to Tracy. He looked up at the picture and Squealed in delight. Tracy laughed.  
"Even you can know what this picture is about... But that's because you and me have something in common.  
It was not long before he finished his drawing. Pip sat upon his knee. Tracy stroked him and did not realise he was drifting off.  
  
Izzy woke just before the sun came out from behind the horizon. She wiped the morning dew from her face and looked around. Max was hidden under his sleeping bag but Tracy and pip were Missing. She got up and went to look for them. She walked to the lake. "Pip? Tracy?" She found them. Tracy was curled up in a ball, sleeping and Pip lay next to his face. They looked so sweet. She then noticed the sketch pad. Gently she lifted it up and looked at the picture. It was of an angel. The Angel had long flowing blonde hair (Or so Izzy thought, for the picture was not in colour) and her arms crossed over her chest. Her wings were outstretched and her eyes were shut. There was a small smile on her lips. She seemed to be asleep. Izzy then noticed there was a small poem on the bottom.  
  
Beauty untold of  
Innocence so true  
I must speak to my angel  
Speak the words I love you...  
  
"wow." Izzy whispered. She sat and stared at the picture, not realising Tracy was waking up. He Opened his eyes and yawned. Then he realised She was there and sat up. She smiled at him.  
"Morning." Izzy said. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked about for his Sketch book until he realised she had it. Tracy snatched it off her and slammed it shut. She jumped back slightly, started by his snappiness. He hung his head slightyl.  
"Sorry, it's just... some times I draw things that are personal to me."  
"oh... I didn't think. I'm sorry it's just I love your work. I thought it might have been another pokemon. That's a beautiful poem you wrote." Tracy felt a smile growning on his face.  
"Thanks." Izzy stood up and held out her hand to help him. He took it and pulled himself up. He then looked down at her. Tracy did not tower over Izzy but he was slightly taller. They stared at each other for a moment. His heart was beating faster and faster the longer they stood like that. Suddenly Max came wondering up.   
"I've been looking for you.... oooooooh, did I interrupt something?" he said with a smirk. Both Izzy and Tracy looked over at him "Shut up Max." they said in unison. Pip jumped up into his owners arms, the morning dew clung to his coat and made him feel damp.  
  
They were soon on their way to Beige Town.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
This is the whole of the poem my friend wrote..... thank you again Maria!  
  
Silver Feathers  
Feathers of Gold  
An Angel Stands before me  
One I desire to hold  
  
A halo as her crown  
A gown of white  
She was dropped from Heaven   
Into my sight  
  
Creamy skin  
Soft and tender  
A loved filled message  
I want to send her  
  
Beauty untold of  
Innocence so true  
I must speak to my angel  
Speak the words I love you... 


	6. the ponyta accident

Izzy lead the way, followed by Pip, who trotted behind her then Tracy and finally Max. It had not been long since they had started moving on, only 20 minutes at the most. They could see the silhouette of Beige town not too far ahead.  
  
"It's cool in Beige town. You'll probably love it Izzy." Max told her. She looked over her shoulder as she walked and spoke.  
  
"Really? Why will I like it?"  
  
"Well there are loads of libraries full of pokemon information? and it's well known for having many single good looking men." Tracy quickly looked back at his brother and stared. Izzy laughed at what Max had said.  
  
"And what makes you so sure I like men?" she smirked. He stopped for a moment, then realised she was joking and laughed. Tracy had also thought she'd been serious for a moment, but let out sigh of relief when he too realised she was only messing around.   
  
They walked on a silently when suddenly Izzy stopped. Tracy looked around, as if expecting to see something. Max looked at the two of them funny.  
  
"What's with you two?" he asked.  
"Feel that soft rumbling sound?" Izzy whispered. Max quickly felt it. Out of nowhere shot a Ponyta, it's mane blazing. It was tacked up but there was no rider on it. Tracy, Pip and Max Dove out of the way, but Izzy couldn't get out of the stampeding ponyta's way. It swerved but skidded, it's rear sent Izzy flying. She went skidding across the groud and lay there unconscious. The ponyta fell, it's legs flayling everywhere. Tracy's eyes stared at the fallen Ponyta then turned to Izzy. Pip was already running to his owner's side.  
"IZZY!" Tracy cried. Max was stunned. The ponyta was beginning to get up. Just then a Rapidash, this time with a rider ontop, came leaping over a bush. She halted and the younger girl got off. The Ponyta went mad.  
Tracy was checking Izzy's pulse. She was fine but her face was badly grazed and her jacket was torn.  
He saw the young girl trying to grab this out of control Pokemon. Everytime she got close it would blaze it's mane. She grabbed a rope from the very calm rapidash and threw it around the Ponyta's neck. She tied the other End to the saddle on her Rapidash. Only then did she realise there were other ppl. She gasped when she saw Izzy. Tracy had her in his arms. Max was only just starting to snap out of his trance.  
"Will she be OK?" the girl asked. Tracy looked at Izzy then at the girl. She could have only been about 14.  
"Probably. But her wounds need to be seen to." Tracy murmured. Max jumped up and ran next to his brother.  
"Izzy?" He whispered. She Girl Leapt on her Rapidash. She then held out her hands, offering to Take Izzy. Tracy felt reluctant to do so.  
"Listen my house isn't too far from here. I can ride quickly on my Rapidash and you two can follow behind." Tracy finally handed Izzy Up to the black haired girl. She positioned Izzy in between her arms in a way that meant she wouldn't fall off. Then she kicked her Rapidash onwards, the Ponyta tied to it followed also. Pip Squealed and began running after them. Tracy scooped him up into his arms and stroked him.  
"It's ok." He said. "Come one Max." Tracy called to his brother, the two of them sprinted off after the rider and Izzy.  
  
Tracy sat by the bed, his hand gripping Izzy's. Pip was curled up next to her head, his eyes on her at all times. Max stood at the End of the bed with the girl who's name was Emily.   
There was a small movement. Izzy turned her head and opened her eyes. She blinked several times until her vision was clear. A sharp, stabbing pain then rushed through her body. All down one side, she had large grazes. Even the parts of skin covered by clothing.  
"Shit!" She groaned and squeazed her eyes shut. Tracy chuckled and moved a bit of blonde hair from her face. She look up at him. Pip began licking her face frantically. She giggled then sat up, slowly. Tracy was quick to let go of her hand.  
"Where am I?" She said looking around the large bedroom. Emily gave a shy little smile.  
"You're at my house. I'm sorry about what happened. My sister and I were trying to get Bolt to accept riders but it just bucked her off and ran for it. It's a little wild." Izzy let out a small painful laugh.  
"You're telling me!? exactly what happened anyway? It was all a blur to me."  
  
"That's not what matters. The fact is that you weren't badly hurt." Tracy said. Izzy took Pip into her arms and smiled.  
"You're right." Izzy then stopped and realised she had different clothes on. They weren't hers.  
"Where?" Izzy began  
"Your jacket was ripped and the rest of your clothing had managed to get tiny tares. Emily here cleaned you up and gave you some of her stuff." Max told her. Emily smiled and blushed. She then went on to another subject.  
  
"You can all stay for as long as you want but I hope that if you are going to leave soon you at least stay for lunch." They all agreed.  
  
While waiting for lunch Emily showed Max and Izzy around the grounds. Her home was huge, there were about 25 rooms and the garden was about 10 acres. Then there were the five separate fields, each 15 acres. Tracy had snuck off to the stables to do some sketches. He looked around for a place to hide and found the perfect place. There were a few stacks of hay ontop of one another almost reaching the roof. There was a wooden beam going across the ceiling with enough gap between it for him to sit on it comfortably. E climbed up the hay stacks and pearched himself on the beam then flipped open his sketch pad and began to scribble.  
  
Izzy decided to go to look at the stables, so left Emily and Max. Pip wanted to run around so stayed with them. She stepped inside the large building, oblivious to Tracy up on a beam. He stopped drawing for a moment and watched her. She looked along the stables, each containing either a rapidash or Ponyta until she came to one that had a small warning sign on it. This was the stable of Bolt, the ponyta that knocked her down. It was standing against the back of the stable, with a weary eye on Izzy. She loosened her shoulder, making sure they weren't square and avert her gaze so that she was not staring directly at the creature, but could still see what it was doing.  
Tracy watched with fascination. She knew what she was doing, he never knew she could do this.  
Bolt stepped forward cautiously, not too far forward, but a little further away from the wall. Izzy Slowly and as quietly as possible opened the stable door. Bolt stepped back a little and looked as if it was about to rear or buck, Tracy held his breath, but it never did. Izzy then held out her hand. She didn't move any closer to the creature. She simply stood with her arm outstretched. Bolt snorted and tossed his head then moved a little closer. Izzy reached up and touched it's muzzle. The Pokemon flinched at first but as Izzy lay her hand on his forehead he came even closer until he began to rub his head against her. It let out a little whinney. Izzy laughed and hugged it's neck.  
  
"It's ok boy. I forgive you. You didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
Tracy stared in awe. Just then Emily, Max and pip enter. They all halted when they saw Izzy so close to Bolt. Emily Smiled and clapped. Izzy was startled. She looked up and suddenly began blushing. Emily, Max and Pip hurried to the stall.  
"How did you do that?" Emily Ask. Tracy slipped down as quietly as possible, making sure none of them noticed. HE then walked up behind them.  
"Wow Izzy!" Max gasped!  
"well, Ketchums have always had a nack for calming Ponyta and Rapidash. Nobody knows why." Izzy pattwed the creatures neck. Emily smiled. She had made up her mind.  
"Izzy. Would you like to keep Bolt." Izzy stopped and stared.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Bolt likes you! You're the first human bolt has ever liked. He'd be much happier with you than with us I think."   
"Yes. I'd love to have him."  
  
  
Later that day, after lunch Emily walked them out of the grounds. They turned to her and said goodbye.  
"Good look Izzy. You're going to be a great trainer. I can tell."  
"Thank you Emily." Izzy put her hand onto a pokeball on her belt. IT contained her new pokemon Ponyta.  
"Come and visit again some time." Emily said. They all shook hands and the three of them were on there way once again into Beige Town.  
  



	7. battle in beige town

AUTHORS NOTE: this ones long and its the first part of a two part chapter... oh and Izzy is just her nick name. You find out her proper name in this chapter.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Izzy looked around the town in awe. Beige town was large, with beautiful old buildings. The streets were quiet, most people were either at work or school by now. Max and Tracy walked behind her. Tracy was also very impressed by the architecture.  
  
A woman walked past them with a nice looking Evee on a leash. Pip squeaked at it and it looked at him. The woman looked down at Izzy's Evee and smiled.  
  
"Thats a wonderful looking Evee you've got there." Izzy looked at the woman and grinned. Pip squeaked with delight.  
  
"Thank you. But he wouldnt be half as good if My friend here didnt help me look after him." she said nodding over at Tracy, who went slightly red.  
  
"I dont suppose you'd let your fine Evee breed with my Keechie here." She lifted up her Evee. Izzy blinked with surprise.  
  
"Ermmmm... Im sorry, I dont think Pip's ready for breeding. He's still a little juvinial." the woman smiled and nodded, stroking her Evee.  
  
"Shame. Oh well, if ever you want to breed your Pip here's my number."  
  
the woman handed over a little card with her number on. It also had a little title at the top. 'Mrs. Chung. Evee Breeder.' Izzy smiled and slipped it in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you." she smiled. The woman nodded and walked off with her Evee. Izzy watched her go then looked at Tracy and Max. "That was........weird."  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention some of the best breeders in the world live here." Max said. Pip jumped out of Izzy's hands and sat by her side. Izzy looked down at him and smiled then looked over at Tracy.  
  
"You know I wasnt joking, you helped out a lot with him." Tracy went even redder.  
  
"Well it was nothing." he said nervously. Max sniggered and tracy nudged him to stop. "Shouldnt we get moving?"  
  
"Oh...yes of course... Max where's the gym in this town?"  
  
"Follow me." Max took over leading.  
  
They all stood out a huge building, it was a skyscraper. Izzy had to tilt back her head to see the top of it.  
  
"Wow." she gasped. Tracy looked up also. Max lead them inside. There was a receptionist who was on the phone. Max told them they had to wait at the reception desk. Once the receptionist had finished on the phone she turned to them.  
  
"hello. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello, We'd like to challenge the gym Leader." Max said. While he talked to the receptionist Izzy looked at Tracy and whispered.  
  
"are all Gyms like this?" Tracy shook his head. Izzy looked back at the recetionist and Max.  
  
"...thankyou. OK guys, we're allowed in. come on." She lead them to the lift and pressed the button '-2'. When it stopped the doors opened and they stepped out into a large empty room, there was a pokemon arena drawn out in the center and at the opponents end was a raise platform with a chair and a table with 12 pokeballs on it. The chair was half hidden in darkness.  
  
"I take it this is the place." Izzy said, shrugging. She stepped forward into the arena. "Hello? Anyone there." she heard a little laugh and a person came from behind the chair. His face was hidden in the shadows. As he sat down he spoke.  
  
"This will be a 3 pokemon match. Choose your first pokemon." Izzy looked back at Max and Tracy.  
  
"Very forward isn't he." she then sent Pip out onto the arena. The gym leader made a little thinking noise then grabbed one of the pokeballs.  
  
"Go....... Charmander." He said, throwing the pokeball out. It opened and a Charmander appeared from it. Pip got into a defensive stance. The Charmander also got in a stance, waiting for his owner to give him an order.  
  
"Charmander.... Scratch attack." The Charmander ran at pip with his claws out. Pip stood there and waited until the last minute, Izzy suddenly shouted  
  
"MOVE NOW!" Pip leapt over the charmander. It skidded to a halt and spun around, Pip was ready to make another move and saw his chance as the Charmander was turning. Izzy saw it too. "Pip tackle attack!" pip ran at the charmander. It didnt have a chance of getting out of the way or counter attacking. The little Evee's head Rammed into the charmader's stomach, knocking it back. It got up again though, hardly hurt. The leader spoke in a calm voice.  
  
"Charmander, use your Ember attack." The charmander opened it's mouth and fired fire at Pip. He squealed out as he was caught by the flames.  
  
" PIP! NO!" Izzy wanted to run out there and help him. Pip was engulfed in flames, squealing with fear. "Tracy, what should I do!" but something happened that no one expected.............. the gym leader ordered off the attack. Charmander stood and looked at the little evee. Pip let out a little squeal then collapsed. Izzy ran out onto the arena and lifted him up. "Pip. You'll be OK." she looked over at the gym leader, his face hidden. She could not make out what his expression was. She then handed Pip over to Tracy and grabbed a pokeball from her hip.  
  
"Bolt, I choose you." She threw it out. The ponyta towered over the little charmander but Izzy knew size didn't matter, it was strategy and strength. Tracy looked worried.  
  
"Izzy, be caeful. You've never had Bolt in a battle." Izzy looked behind her and smiled.  
  
"I know. But I trust him. And Im sure he'll do fine." she gave a small reassuring smile. He couldnt help but smile also. She then turned her attention back to the match. "Lets do this." she said, a serious look on her face. "Bolt, use Stomp attack." Bolt reared up then slammed his feet hard on the ground, the ground shook and knocked the Charmander off balance. "Keep doing it!" every time Charmander ried to get up Bolt stomped. Max was sure he could sense a smirk on the gym leader's face.  
  
"Charmander, jump up....... now." Just as Bolts feet were about to hit the ground Charmander jumped up, the shake of the ground didnt affect him. Izzy watched then spoke. " Bolt run circles around him." The ponyta began to run around and around the charmander. He became dizzy.  
  
"Charmander, try to jump at the ponyta, use scratch!" The charmander pulled out it's claws ad watched the ponyta, he made his move and jumped on the Ponyta's back, rslashing at Bolts neck. Bolt Reared up in pain, throwing the Charmander to the floor......... Charmder was knocked out. The gym leader held out Charmander's pokeball and called him back. He grabbed another pokeball.  
  
" time to see what your pokemon can do against something bigger then it. Rapidash, I choose you." The rapidash was called out of its pokeball. Bolt took a step back.  
  
"Bolt dont be scared. You can do it. Use Ember!" Ponyta fired Ember attack, Rapidash was not harmed. She shook it off then began to run at Bolt.  
  
"Rapidash,take down attack" Rapidash rammed into Bolt hard. The ponyta drove his hooves into the ground and whinnied.  
  
"Bolt hold on!" Izzy's mind was racing. What to do? "BOLT!!!!! BUCK THAT RAPIDASH!"  
  
both Tracy and Max were surprised by this...... bucking wasnt an official attack. Bolt lifted his rear legs and threw them out with great force, right into Rapidash's side. It whinnied and fell to the side. Izzy watched as the creature tried to get up. It struggled to its feet the reared up and slammed it's hooves hard onto the ground, the whole floor shook and Izzy's ponyta was almost knocked off his feet. He managed to keep his balance though. Rapidash did it once more on his owners comand then while Bolt was tryign to steady himself the radidash attacked with take down again. Bolt was thrown and landed on his side. He was too weak to get up. Izzy held out his pokeball.  
  
"You did well Bolt." Izzy took the last pokemon filled pokeball she had. "It may not be my best choice but its my only choice. Pidgey, I choose you." She threw out the pokemon. Pidgey flew up intot the air and cooed. There was a chuckle from the gym leader.  
  
"Dont you know bird type are weak against fire type?"  
  
"I know....... but Pidgey doesnt. Pidgey use Gust on Rapidash." the pidgey flapped its wings in such a way that it threw huge winds at Rapidash. It's flame mane was became small and was about to go out.  
  
"Rapidash..... Use ember!" Rapidash threw ember at Pidgey,  
  
"PIDGY OPUT OF THE WAY!" Izzy shouted. Pidgey took higer to the air and hovered above the Rapidash. It threw ember at Pidgey again but yet again the bird dodged the attack. "now pidgey use quick attack!" Izzy ordered. The pidgey flew ast down toward the pokemon and Drove its Beak hard into the Rapidash.  
  
"Rapidash....... kick dust up at the pidgey." Rapidash threw sand up, Pidgey simply blew it away with it's wings.  
  
"pidgey! Keep using quick attack." Pidgey did so, and no matter how hard Rapidash tried to avoid the moves he was too big to get out of the way in time. One more quick attack and he was down on the ground. The Gym Leader called it back and hesitated. His hand hovered over the pokeballs, he was thinking which one he should chose. Finally after much thought he picked up one and threw it out, without saying a thing. A Charizard appeared. It let out a loud growl and fired flames up into the air. Pidgey flew in a circle then got ready for its next attack.  
  
"Charizard. Grab that bird and fling it to the ground." The charizard growled and reached up. The pidgey flew just out of reach. The charizard took to the air. Pidgey took it on a chase. They flew around the arena, Pidgey weaving around.  
  
"Pidgey, turn ar9ound and fly at Charizard." Pidgey did so and flew hard into Charizard. The huge creautre was surprised and before he had a chance to grab Pidgey he was alrea\yd away. He flew behind Charizard and rammed into it again. The charizard cried then spun around and gripped onto the Pidgey. The bird struggled and began pecking at Charizard. Charizard threw it hard toward the ground. Pidgey didnt have time to stop itself and plumeted. It hit the ground hard and lay there. Unconcious.  
  
"Pidgey return..... you'll be all right." She put the pokeball back on her belt again and looked up at the Gym leader. He recalled his charizard. Tracy and Max walked up and stood on either side of Izzy.  
  
"You did well for your first gym leader Izzy." Tacy said with a smile.  
  
"yeah Iz' I was never that good at the beginning." The Gym leader stood up and spoke.  
  
"You did well. Not that I doubted you would. I always knew you'd be a good trainer and now I see it." Izzy blinked in confusion. This guy was talking like he knew her. She heard him chuckle.  
  
"don't you recognise me Elizabeth?" he stepped into the light so his face was visible. Izzy gasped. Max and Tracy looked at her then at the gym leader in confusion.  
  
"..... Blaze!" 


End file.
